


Glow

by Themisto



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, nsfw-ish art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: You requested something where they take care of Kaldur, I hope you like my take on your request. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).



> You requested something where they take care of Kaldur, I hope you like my take on your request. :)

  
  



End file.
